digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RayvenShade
Ebemon What is your source for those localizations? 16:20, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Warning You need a source for those attack descriptions otherwise we will not accept them. It's also a very bad idea to undo the edits of an administrator and continuing to do so could result in a permanent ban from editing. I've disabled your editing privileges for one month but if you are cooperative, I can re-enable them. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC). :I saw them on anonther digimon wiki, Wikimon. They seemed to work. ::I assume you mean in which case you should know that Wikimon is a fansite and thus not a valid source. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, okay I thought it was legit. ::::Wikimon is a decent place to look for info but be aware that not everything there is sourced, and I've restored your editing privileges since this was a misunderstanding. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:00, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Thank you, I'll remember that. Puppetmon Where is your source that Puppetmon uses that attack? I haven't found it in the anime. Lanate (talk) 03:12, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :I just want to correct its grammar. Just read what was there before and tell me that it makes sense. It was already there when I updated it but for some reason it didn't show up on the page. ::It didn't show up because no one could confirm that the attack existed. Please provide a source, otherwise it'll remain hidden until a source can be found. Lanate (talk) 03:42, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm sorry for doing what I did. I was just trying to correct the grammar while also keeping it hidden. I just couldn't figure out how to do it. Eventually I just gave up and decided to let someone else take care of it ::::To keep stuff hidden, it needs to be inside tags. 13:11, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Levels What is officially published is what is officially published. The wiki does not and will not claim to be the authors of the series, and therefore does not have the authority to deny the material the authors have officially published, no matter how messy it may be. Please do not remove levels or any other information that has been confirmed as officially published. Only remove material that is not actually from official publications. 18:28, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Same for adding Levels, Types, Families, etc. Don't add it if there isn't an official source. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:21, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Attacks You really need to be citing sources when you modified those, because your edit to ChaosGallantmon was false. 05:33, August 23, 2017 (UTC) =But it was the same info. Just in a different order. :And the order you put it in turned it into a claim that the Japanese name for the attack was the dub name, and vice versa. You need to be citing sources. 15:11, August 24, 2017 (UTC) LadyDevimon > Laylamon Do you have a source for that? Gameplay digivolutions do not count per DW:EVOLVE. Lanate (talk) 17:24, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Terra Tera is an SI prefix. Like Kabuterimon, the Fusion Greymon line uses SI prefixes. Please don't automatically assume that things like that are a typo. 16:23, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Cyber Blader The English dub name has to actually be confirmed to match a Japanese attack name. In this instance, Cyber Blader (the correct Japanese name) was dubbed as both Spinning Stingers and Cyber Blade. The one used first is listed in bold, and any alternatives used after that are called out in a ref note. 16:26, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I thought it was a typo. :Please don't. 13:47, November 1, 2017 (UTC)